VDI (Viper Defense Initiative)
VDI - Viper Defense Initiative Viper Defense Initiative is a international organisation that is dedicated to establishing and maintaining peace, equality and democracy around the world. VDI is led and commanded by Viper, however there is also a form of council within the organization called The Circle. The Circle manages all non-military decisions and military decisions on a higher impact scale (I.E approving/disapproving an invasion etc.). After the fall of TACO Viper managed to re-unite most of the remaining forces and pieces of the organization and turned it into something much more disciplined, stronger and better. The soldiers of VDI are augmented in various ways, if VDI makes the augmentations or buy them is not known although there is evidence that suggests that VDI soldiers replace almost 70% of their organic body-parts with augmentations. In combat each soldier fights different, marksmen usually have stabilisator augmentations to improve accuracy while the regular troopers use strength enhancers or endurance increasers. VDI Units: VDI soldiers are highly trained and disciplined, they usually perform guerrilla tactics and/or various crowd control tactics. VDI soldiers range in both appeareance and function. The soldiers in VDI's military are recruited from all over the world and are often very experienced in their respective areas. (Hand-to-hand combat, marksmanship, crows control etc.) VDI soldiers usually outperform most military forces in urban combat. VDI Operatives: The Operatives are hardened combat veterans from various special-forces around the world. They prefer using stealth although they do not let anything '''stop them from completing their mission even when detected. Operatives usually deploy with silenced weapons, mostly handguns, SMG's and shotguns. Unlike other VDI units operatives don't hesitate to kill civilians nor do they care if civilians are caught in the crossfire. '''Operatives are now considered obsolete and have started to be replaced by the better Umbras. VDI Shocktroopers: '''Shocktroopers are the backbone of the VDI, using different tactics they will crush their enemies ruthlessly and protect their allies to their last breath. Shocktroopers make up ten percent of the VDI military, they are known for using a vast arsenal of different weapons, ranging from small-arms to prototype heavy-weapons. Unlike the Operatives, Shocktroopers tries to minimize civilian casualties during firefights in populated areas and approach everything in a more tactical way. '''VDI Special Forces: The VDI Spec-Ops are highly trained elite soldiers who usually deploy in small teams of 4 or 2. The Spec-Ops are only deployed when it is critical that a mission must succeed. All Spec-Ops wears the Varg Adaptive Combat System Mk.III (VACS for short.) It is rumored that beneath their bulky armors they're almost 95% augmented. Several people have tried to prove this but since they're almost never seen and since their armor blows up upon death it have been hard to prove whetever these rumors are true. The Spec-Ops relies on assault rifles and fire-and-forget-type rocketlaunchers for their operations, they don't use sidearms nor silenced weaponry since their operations are performed extremely fast and often during daytime. VDI Regulars: Regulars is the sword and the shield of the VDI, fighting whoever stands in the way of VDI's goal as well as protecting the interests and alliances of VDI. Regulars are the only soldiers within VDI that don't use any type of augmentations. Recruited from around Europe, the Middle-East and South-America these soldiers often have two years of experience or more. Regulars are nicknamed V-Reg's by VDI officers and elites. Given additional training after being recruited these soldiers aren't the typical cannon-fodder nor stupid grunts. Equipped with high-grade military equipment and weapons regulars can carry out many different actions, such as: Sniping, scouting, riot control, anti-vehicle combat, guerrilla warfare, HAZMAT operations, basic field crafting and VIP protection/extraction. VDI Umbras: If the Regulars are the sword and the shield of the VDI, the Umbras are the tip of the spear and the shining arrowheads... The VDI Umbras (Latin for shadow) are elite forces of the VDI, they have slowly been replacing the operatives on the field howeve rtheya re much more common than them. Often acting as squad leaders for Regulars or as small counter-terrorist/special oeprations teams the Umbras are equipped with high-tech gear developed by VDI. They are also tasked with VIP protection and, in some cases, even riot control. Umbras are the result of a training program that the Regulars can choose to do, testing their skills to the very limit that they can handle. Should a Regular succeed with the test he would be granted new arnor, new gear and new weapons. In most cases they are also transferred to new squads but it depends on their score from the test. Umbras are armed with whatever they are the most comfortable with, there are no standard-issue weapons for them. The thought behind this is that if they fight with a weapon they are comfortable with they will fight more effectively. However, even though this the Umbras go through a variety of weapon specialization training courses. Alliances VDI is currently in a alliance with LAD, maintaining order in Paris. Thanks to VDI and LAD forces performing anti-crime operations regularly Paris is almost crime free and have become a refuge for the french people. VDI is also allied with PGI '''and several other factions... Currently TPA and VDI have a permanent, military, alliance and have established a Joint Forces battalion whose sole goal is to establish peace. UPDATE: After the ''Great Betrayal at Ukraine ''VDI is no loner allied with TPA. UPDATE: TPA and VDI have a permanent, military, alliance and have established a Joint Forces battalion whose sole goal is to establish and maintain peace, equality and democracy in the European region against hostile organisations such as Western Route and Kabas. Tactics & Organization VDI is a large military organization although they do not use regular army tactics. VDI is usually seen performing guerrilla-like ambushes and hit & run operations against their enemies. When on the defensive, VDI soldiers rely on adavnced defensive fortifications; an art that most of VDI's forces have mastered. The fearsome and mysterious VDI spec-ops are rumored to be the only VDI soldiers whose missions are always ambushes and hit & run ops. All VDI units are deployed by air, a few VDI dropships have been sighted on several occasions when deploying large teams of Shocktroopers, Operatives and Spec-Ops. VDI's range of ground transportation is limited, relying solely on modified UAZ's. Organization-wise VDI's chain of command is fairly simple, at the top of the chain is the Circle followed by Commander Viper himself, both share the command of three organizational divisions: '''Sec-Com (Security-Command), Def-Com (Defensive-Command) and Log-Com (Logistic-Command). Vehicles Air: VDI Type 1 Opressor Dropship: The Opressor is the backbone od the VDI airforce. Utilizing prototype VTOL technology and a highly experimental gravity well the Opressor functions as both a heavy gunship, vehicle- and troop-transport. The gravity well mounted below the tail of the VTOL allows the Opressor to transport large objects, such as crates and vehicles. The opressor is heavily armored and is therefore lightly armed. Mounted on the sides of the opressor are two Serpent Class Rotary Cannons ''(SCRC for short.) that fires large volleys of small grenade-like projectiles. The crew of a Opressor is three. '' VDI Type 2 Supressor Gunship: The Supressor is a small and versaitle one-man aircraft capable of performing deadly precision-strikes and lethal dog-fighting maneuvers. The Supressor uses the same VTOL technology used by the Opressor although it's slightly modified to improve maneuverbility during dogfighting. Unlike the Opressor, the Supressor is medium armored but have a wide arsenal of prototype weaponry. For dogfighting and for attacking ground targets the supressor uses the NMRG (Nose Mounted Rotary Gun) that fires high-explosive 20mm shells to quickly eliminate threats. For taking out large groups of enemies or buildings the Supressor uses the AFR (Anti Fortification Round) wich is a small rocket that can be dumb-fired and remote-controlled. The Supressor is also armed with a pair of sensor rockets that have a wide array of usage, from artillery marker, short-range radars to LZ beacons. VDI "Volturo" Tactical Strike Craft: The VDI Volturo (latin for vulture) TSC is based on a experimental VTOL design from one of VDI's old disbanded allies... One of these VTOL craft were once given to VDI in a sign of gratitude, ever since then VDI engineers has been working non-stop trying to reverse-engineer the craft. After years of testing prototypes the VDI Volturo TSC was finally ready for mass production and shortly after mass deployment. The Volturo TSC is armed with a high-capacity, nose-mounted, rotary gun capable of firing shots up to 275/RPM. The Volturo is also armed with several MRS (modular rocket system) rockets for taking out air- and ground-targets alike. Volturo TSC's have a small cargo hold at the rear, commonly used to transport VDI special-forces or small amounts of cargo. Due to its speed Volturo TSC's can function as both heavy interceptors, gunships and even dropships. Ground: VDI UAZ: The VDI version of the extremely high-produced russian car is slightly modified, all VDI UAZ's have stronger engines. Armor modifications have also been made, lightweight armor plating on the doors, hood and roof as well as bulletproof glass is standard issue. VDI UAZ's come in two color variations; White and grey. The white UAZ's are for command teams, VIP's, high-importance staff and special-forces (such as the Umbras). The grey UAZ's are used by regular civilian staff of the VDI, by regulars and by other VDI soldiers of lower rank. VDI 'Lupus' ITRV (Infantry Transport & Reconassaince Vehicle): Meaning Wolf in Latin, the Lupus is the latest addition to the VDI ground forces. Built on a strong lightweight alloy-frame the Lupus ITRV is a fast 4x4 vehicle used solely by the VDI Umbras for a variety of missions. Not only is the Lupus is both shock- and explosive-resistant to a very high-grade but it is also bulletproof and capable of having the entire inner compartment pressurized and running on its own oxygen tank, meaning that it is also capable of protecting from gas. The Umbras have praised the Lupus, during its short service it have already saved many lives, being and effective transport platform. One Lupus variation inlcudes a mounted minigun on the roof, repelling hostile forces with ease... The Great Betrayal at Ukraine After training together, performing anti-terrorist actions etc. against the faction of Kabas everything made a tight turn when TPA backstabbed VDI, VDI forces in Ukraine were pushed back and retreated to Castle base located in the Ural Mountains. While both VDI and TPA suffered minor casualties VDI soldiers now have a deep hate towards TPA. After a mutual agreement TPA "gave" several miles of territory to VDI, loacted around the Ural Mountains. A new threat After a series of brutal battles and skirmishes against PGI and the people of Japan, VDI deemed the faction of Kabas unstable, now called terrorists by their allies Kabas chose to betray VDI. After that, VDI and Tbonia ceased hostility and joined up against the Kabas threat. Counter-actions are still ongoing. Media . Category:Factions